Heart
by ringosatou17
Summary: Yes, Shibuya Kazuya was a self-appointed robot, but it did not mean that Oliver Davis hadn't any feelings. Yes, Naru was a narcissistic jerk, but it did not mean that Noll hadn't a heart. One shot, not to be taken seriously.


**_ココロ  
><em>**_Heart_

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary<strong>:  
>Naru, the ever-cold automaton-feel-a-like, ponders over small things that no one would have known him to be even thinking about. Yes, Shibuya Kazuya was a self-appointed robot, but it did not mean that Oliver Davis hadn't any feelings. Yes, Naru was a narcissistic jerk, but it did not mean that Noll hadn't a heart. One shot, drabble.<p>

[Inspired by Kagamine Rin's '_Kokoro_' one crazy afternoon after putting up Christmas decorations.]

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>! Read this! DL, DR!

**Warning**: This is a drabble. Duh.

**Genres**: Drama & Romance

**Disclaimer**: I will never own Ghost Hunt, 'kay? All rights reserved by all concerned parties.

* * *

><p><em>A lonely scientist created a robot, <em>  
><em>Rather than a success, it's a "miracle"<em>  
><em>But it lacked something, something it cannot do,<em>  
><em>That is the program named "Heart"<em>  
>—<em><strong>Kokoro<strong>, sung by Kagamine Rin_

Swift, cleansing, and healing, descending upon his soul was the gentle pit-pattering of the rain.

Seventeen-year-old Shibuya Kazuya lowered angelic blue eyes down to the pavement below as the heavens wept, his forehead unconsciously pressed against the soothing cool of the windowpane while sheets of water ran down the glass.

He had been stuck in the middle of doing some paperwork in his office very early in the morning, when the sharp stab of headache started, the distraction making him drop his pen and close his eyes, willing the pain to go away. When that SOP failed, he stood up and assumed the position where we first saw him, forehead wearily resting against the window, beautiful blue eyes surveying the early morning rain soaking the street that was Dōgenzaka.

It was in moments like these when Shibuya Kazuya dropped his emotionless façade and just went on with the flow of Lady Time, if just for a moment of his life. It was in seconds like these when Naru the narcissist becomes Noll. Just… Noll.

Gene's younger twin, Noll.

…The only remaining half of what was formerly an entirely whole soul.

_"Noll, smile for me!"_

Noll drew away from the window and stared at his faint reflection on the glass. He tried to smile, but the expression was strained on his pale face. Just like everything inside him was after Gene's disappearance.

"You promised me that you'll come back," Noll whispered to the reflection. To his brother. "Why didn't you?"

_"Noll… smile for me…!"_

Noll had a sudden vision of a young seven-year-old boy, with big blue eyes and a shockingly lovely smile, running towards him, a bunch of daisies in one mittened hand.

_"Smile for me!"_

"I can't," Noll answered the child. "I can't."

_I had a heart. Really, Mai, I did. Don't smile and shake your head._

_The problem was, that heart died along with Gene._

Noll had another vision, that of a thirteen-year-old boy, again with dark blue eyes, this time wearing an expression that could be classified as a pessimistic one.

_"That's just stupid."_

His younger self, telling him that he was stupid. Noll wanted to laugh, really he did. The problem was he had far too steeled himself to be able to express his joy freely. Not that he was happy. Quite the opposite.

He watched as the rain flowing on the window became like rivers of tears, salt making the water glisten.

He felt like crying. Because he knew that what he was doing now was pathetic and at the same time not, and he didn't know what to do because his head was telling him one thing and his heart was still unfeeling and he—

He took a sigh, a deep, shivering sigh.

He smiled bitterly as he thought of what the rest of SPR would think of him if they saw him as he stood there, reduced and stripped of his usual self-confidence. But no, Noll knew that they would have thrown away that image all at once and reason out that Naru never had been an emotional sort of person. Naru had always been the backbone of SPR. The person who seems to have an extreme love of himself, but actually just sits back and lets his employees take the credit for their work. Naru had never proven himself to be a pathetic guy.

_It activated, at blinding speed this miracle activated_  
><em>Why? Why won't the tears stop…?<em>  
><em>Why am I shivering? Why is my "heart" beating fast…?<em>  
><em>Is this the "heart" that I wished for?<em>

—Well, Noll could care less at this moment. Let him be a human being for more than a little while.

The lonely tear escaped from his right eye, and rolled down his cheek before dropping off.

_This happiness I learned…_

_…and this sadness I learned…_

_…how deeply painful they are!_

_…Now I can say my true feelings,_  
><em>I offer them all to you…<em>

"—Naru?"

Ah, was it that time already?

Noll quickly blanked his face out and turned to face Taniyama Mai, who had peeked curiously into the room, having knocked a trillion times already without anyone answering.

"Mai."

She looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but Noll didn't care about it this time.

"W-What?"

"Tea."

* * *

><p><em>Written for my amusement only, but feel free to drop a review. They make me smile or laugh depending on their length. :)<em>


End file.
